


Broken harmony

by Miinty (orphan_account)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Matt Murdock, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Miinty
Summary: A steady heartbeat that almost never wavers, strong and distinct, so alive. Now it's taken a faster beat, the kind that only comes from a fear that's hard to describe
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Broken harmony

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't watched season 3 of Daredevil but I know some of what happens. So this is sort of set post that, but Matt's injury is separate

It's not the smell of spices from the Thai place down the block drifting in through the open window. The early sunlight filtering in through the window, warming the empty spot on the bed, or the fresh coffee waiting in the kitchen that wakes him

It's the thrum thrum thrum, steady like marching drums. A steady heartbeat that almost never wavers, strong and distinct, so alive. Now it's taken a faster beat, the kind that only comes from a fear that's hard to describe. Like being thrown in the Hudson river, the feeling of being dragged down. That's the sound that ruptures the thin veil of sleep he's carefully crafted

Fractured ribs shifting together, creaking to that of a wooden house in a hurricane. Bowing but never breaking. Wheezing exhales from a nose broken and set a dozen times over, like the crackle of fire 

Like rain beating against a tin roof; heavy footsteps cross the apartment roof, stopping at the door. Keys hit the ground twice, each time followed by a too-loud to be a whisper but to broken to be anything else, string of swears

Matt pulls himself up from the bed, he has to lean against the bedside table to keep from falling, the edge digs into his hand. Carefully while trying and failing to put as little strain as possible on his injured leg, a shock of burning pain seers through the hours old stitches

Matt can smell the oil and gunpowder as the door to the roof swings open hitting the wall with a rumble, then slams closed so hard the walls shake. Hurried steps from thick souled boots come down the stairs. A bag hits the ground, metal slamming together and ringing off each other, the coffee inside a thermos sloshing loudly

"Frank?" Matt calls, the rapid fire heartbeat doesn't calm for a second, no infact the steps get quicker to match it's beat. The door is pulled open before Matt can reach it, in three steps Frank is standing in front of him then pulling him close against his chest. "What happened?"

"Jesus, Matty." Frank's breath comes out in a shaky exhale against Matt's neck, his hands are clutching the fabric of his sweatshirt, his stubble scratching against his cheek

"I knew they were talkin' shit, knew you were still here. Still safe. Still alive-" It tears him up inside when Frank's voice turns into something small and hurt. He can taste the salt of tears when he breathes. "I- I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout it"

Matt reaches around Frank, pulling at the fastenings of the bulletproof vest "breathe, we're fine." He pulls it off, letting it fall to the ground, pressing one hand against Frank's chest, feeling the drum drum drum against his palm "we'll be okay"

Frank presses their foreheads together, his hands resting against Matt's cheeks "can't lose you Sunshine, not again"

Matt runs his right hand up to Frank's face, rubbing his thumb under his eye and wiping away the tears. "I'm still here" His other remains at Frank's heart, feeling it beat under the pads of his fingers

"I'm not going anywhere, not if I can help it." Matt backs them up until his knees are pressed against the bed, there's a distinct pain that ripples up his calf. "I won't leave again" the 'you' is left unsaid but hangs heavy in the air even as they lay on their sided pressed so close they breathe the same air, every piece of them shifts together in a broken harmony

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in the Fratt fandom. I'm a bit nervous that this sucks and that the characterization is very off
> 
> {Requests are always open}
> 
> Originally by   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinty


End file.
